The Elemental Sword Found Again/Tamatoa’s Promise Kept
(Back in the tree area, Myotismon and his army finally broke free of the roots and climbed out, all covered in dirt) Vanitas: Finally! Free at last! Mummymon: At least we didn’t suffocate. (Arukenimon punches him) Arukenimon: Uh, hello? We did almost suffocate! Heck, my makeup is all ruined from all the dirt! And it’s all thanks to those Kansas brats and their friends! (While Arukenimon is complaining about this and she and the other villains brushed the dirt off of themselves, Demidevimon noticed Golemon’s footprints and after looking where they lead, he realized) Demidevimon: Hey! Myotismon: What is it? Demidevimon: Golemon footprints. Puppetmon: So, what about them? (Demidevimon pointed at Satsuki’s group’s footprints following the giant footprints and realizing, Myotismon and his army slowly formed an evil smirk) Hunter J: Something tells me they are heading to a certain lair. Mummymon and Puppetmon: Golemon’s? Hunter J: (Sarcastically) No, a bear’s cave. (Seriously) ''Of course Golemon’s lair! Phantom Mouse: Now, to track down our escaped female prisoners and their meddling group. ''(He chuckled a light evil chuckle as they look ahead at the footprints. Elsewhere in a foggy area of the Forbidden Forest, Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa continued on with Satsuki wearing her empty Elemental Sword sheath around her waist again) Jiminy: And you’re sure Golemon’s lair is somewhere around here, Tamatoa? Tamatoa: Yeah. I’ve been here a bunch of times, stealing shiny stuff from him. (Suddenly, they heard a distant roar from afar, making them stop walking) Tamatoa: That’s his roar. Rita: Obviously. Runt: We can tell. (They cautiously walked forward to see anything. Suddenly, they notice a giant cave entrance) Chihiro: Is that…? Satsuki: Yep. Without a doubt. Satsuki’s group: Golemon’s lair. Popple: The entrance, that is. (They then cautiously entered with Mushu lighting the way with his flame) Mushu: To see in the dark. (They walked around cautiously, looking for any sign of Golemon. Suddenly, they heard Miss Kitty scream a bit, making them jump in surprise. They turned in concern to see that Miss Kitty is looking at one of her fingers on her left paw-hand) Miss Kitty: I can’t believe I broke a nail. (Tamatoa scoffed while rolling his eyes) Tamatoa: Wimp. Tiger: Hey! That’s my wife you’re referring, Mister! (A short pause) Tamatoa: You’re married? Really? Tiger: Yeah. Miss Kitty: And is there a problem with us being a married couple, crabcakes? (Surprised at what she called him, Tamatoa spoke up indignantly) Tamatoa: Excuse me? I am not food! I am a crab monster! Miss Kitty: That name I just called you is just a term of endearment, (Winks at him) crabcakes. Tamatoa: (Groans) Stop calling me that! Basil: (Snapping) Less arguing, more searching, please! Yuffie: Yeah! Focus right now! (They resumed their cautious walk. Noticing a huge chamber at the end of the path, Vincent calmly and quietly gestured to Satsuki’s group to stay put and let him take a peek. They do what he gestured and he peeked. He noticed Golemon finishing his leaf salad with his hands, but luckily, he didn’t see or hear them) Haku: (Whispering) Do you see him? Vincent: (Whispering) Yes. He’s eating his leaf salad. Miss Kitty: (Whispering) Cold or cooked? Vincent: (Whispering) Who cares about that? (Then Golemon finished eating and pulled out the Elemental Sword, much to the hidden Satsuki’s group’s surprise and began to pick his teeth with it) Basil: (Whispering) How barbaric! He really is ''using it like a toothpick! Fidget: (Whispering) What’s next for him? Naptime? ''(Golemon suddenly yawned and laid on his side, getting ready to sleep after placing the Elemental Sword a la the Sword in the Stone on a thin rock in front of his face) Popple: (Whispering) Apparently, it is ''naptime. Dawson: (Whispering) By jove. Now we can go and get the Elemental Sword back at once. ''(However, Vincent and Haku are more wiser) Haku: (Whispering) Wait. It’s not easy to get an item back with Golemon sleeping without any distractions to keep him sleeping like that. Vincent: (Whispering) Haku’s right. The only way Golemon can stay asleep while we get the Elemental Sword back is for someone to sing him to sleep. B.E.N.: (Whispering) But who would be brave enough to put him to sleep with his or her singing, I wonder? (They thought it over, and then they brightened up) Pinocchio: (Whispering) I know! Satsuki can sing to him! Satsuki: (Whispering) I was thinking the same thing, Pinocchio! Good idea! Tamatoa: (Whispering) And while she does so, I can lower her to the Elemental Sword and she can grab it. Fievel: (Whispering) But there’s one problem in that plan. Olivia: (Whispering) And what’s the problem, Fievel? Fievel: (Whispering) Tamatoa may be gigantic, but he can’t reach Satsuki alone to the Elemental Sword. (Realizing he’s right upon seeing how high the cliff edge is above Golemon and the Elemental Sword, the group thought it over some more, and then….) Tombo: (Whispering) I know a better solution! Satsuki’s group: (Whispering) What? (Later, Tamatoa is holding not only Satsuki, but also Kiki, Yuffie, and Chihiro above the cliffedge over the Elemental Sword in front of the sleeping Golemon while the group is standing next to Tamatoa, watching the whole thing) Yuffie: (Whispering) Careful…. Careful…. Kiki: (Whispering) Tamatoa, swing us gently. Tamatoa: (Whispering) Got it. (He swings the four girls gently as the group watched in concern and hope. Suddenly, Golemon slowly and groggily woke up, but then Satsuki, Kiki, Chihiro, and Yuffie then started singing beautifully, making Golemon slowly fall asleep again) Yuffie: In my favorite dream Everyone is so delightful No one’s mean or spiteful In my favorite dream Satsuki: Yes, and in my favorite dream There, my heart can go romancing Dancing to a heavenly theme Kiki: But there’s something else I look forward to It’s a secret Chihiro: But here’s a clue He’s my favorite You-know-who Girls: You’re the hero of My most favorite dream (Then the girls began humming as Tamatoa stopped swinging them gently and neared them towards the Elemental Sword. Suddenly, Tamatoa almost dropped them, making the group gasp quietly, but luckily, Tamatoa caught the girls on time, and the girls resumed humming. Then Satsuki grabbed the Elemental Sword) Satsuki: Got it (Then as Tamatoa leaned his pincers back gently, raising the girls up, he and the group suddenly noticed Myotismon’s army cautiously approach without seeing them. Then Tamatoa almost slipped while he and the group cautiously ran and kicked a bunch of dirt in the air, right into the Gangreen Gang’s faces. Hearing the commotion, Myotismon and his army turned and saw the dirt cloud and smirking evilly, they approached quietly. After it cleared, the Gangreen Gang are about to sneeze, but Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Fidget, and Mushu covered Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber’s noses respectively in concern) Kanta: (Whispering) Don’t sneeze! (But then after Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Fidget, and Mushu removed their fingers from the Gangreen Gang’s noses, their sneezes built up again) Basil: (Whispering) No, don’t! (But too late, the Gangreen Gang sneezed loudly, snapping Golemon awake and alerting even Myotismon and his army. Golemon saw Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa and roared angrily. Placing Satsuki, Kiki, Yuffie, and Chihiro down, Tamatoa bravely held Golemon back and turned to them in determination) Tamatoa: Go on ahead! Hurry! (Satsuki’s group, after looking back at Myotismon and his army coming at them, nods and ran out to the other side of the lair quickly while Tamatoa held Golemon back with all his might. Noticing Metaletemon charging ahead at them with the villains behind him, the group ran quickly. Satsuki then used her Elemental Sword to try and hold them off) Satsuki: Wind! (Then the Elemental Sword activated its wind side and blew away Myotismon and his army temporally. Outside, Satsuki deactivated the Elemental Sword’s wind side and puts it away in its sheathe. Noticing a giant leaf hanging on a giant plant, the group pulled it off quickly and climbing on board, they slid down the hill like a sled. Suddenly, they see Myotismon and his army approach them, flying at them quickly. Olivia fired her Chemical Bomb Arrow at them, ensnaring Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Vanitas in the chemical blobs. Basil and Dawson threw each their own Chemical Bombs at the other villains, ensnaring them as well. Vincent then fired his gun at the crumbling part of the ground in front of the villains, creating a sinkhole that swallowed the villains up. At the bottom of the hill, Satsuki’s group slid down until they reached the end and rolled off the giant leaf. After recovering, they laughed and cheered) Satsuki: We did it! We got my sword back! Yes! Mushu: I knew we could do it! (Suddenly, Tamatoa arrived, panting in exhaustion) Tamatoa: (Panting) Hey…. (He composed himself and recovered) Tamatoa: Now…. Mei: We know. The gold. Tamatoa: Actually, about that…. Ace: My guess; You don’t want it now? Tamatoa: I would, but…. Having spent my time with you and learning the importance of love and friendship…. (He sighs softly with a gentle smile) Tamatoa: I understand now that no treasure matters and ''greed would be the death of us. ''(Satsuki’s group smiled softly in return, glad to hear Tamatoa has become less selfish and greedy. Then Snake spoke up cheerfully) Snake: But regardlesssssss, we made a deal. Arturo: And these kind of deals should never be broken. Billy: Yeah. So, you can have the gold. (Grubber happily blew a raspberry in agreement while Yuki barked happily and Celebi chirped happily. Tamatoa shrugged softly and spoke up) Tamatoa: Well…. Very well. A deal’s a deal. (He accepted the gold from Popple and Ace. Suddenly, Golemon appeared, really livid, much to Tamatoa and the group’s surprise) Tamatoa: Oh, come on! That was her sword and you know it! (He points at Satsuki with one pincer in anger and the other at Golemon) Tamatoa: And besides, I got gold! And you don’t have anything to gloat about! (Golemon growled angrily) Golemon: Oh, yeah?! I can make a better salad than you! (Satsuki’s group got surprised while Tamatoa began arguing with Golemon) Chihiro: I had no idea Golemon can talk. Satsuki: Well, yeah. Forgot to mention that. Golemon: (Points at Satsuki accusingly) And she is nothing but a toothpick thief! Tamatoa: Hold up! That’s Satsuki Kusakabe! The girl from Kansas! Golemon: What?! That’s baloney! Tamatoa: Shut up! Golemon: You shut up! (Then they began beating each other up in a fight cloud, continuing to scream “You shut up” to each other. Satsuki’s group shrugged and continued their journey) Coming up: Satsuki’s group, after helping a group of Rooters find their lost baby, rest for the night, and making Ace and even the group reminisce about Ogremon. Then Rita will sing a beautiful, yet sad, poem which she was originally gonna give to Ogremon before his death to help him remember Ace’s mother. Then after a little cheering up, Satsuki’s group continue their rest for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies